Bunny Moon
by brukleflesche
Summary: Bunny Moon was once known as Usagi Tsukino why did she change her name? Her world seems to crumble around her and she must keep some close relationships a secret. Is there time for her to love somebody? Namely Heero Yuy?
1. And Everything's Perfect

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership of _Gundam Wing_, _Sailor Moon_, or "Thankyou." I am borrowing them for entertainment purposes only; no money is being made from the writing or reading of this story.

**Bunny Moon**

©2001-2002 by Kei

**::Chapter 1 – And Everything's Perfect::******

_My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all___

_The morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all___

          Bunny Moon tried hard not to stumble as she ran from her five-hour shift as a waitress to her apartment for her lunch break. She had only thirty minutes, half of which was used up by only getting there.

          "Usa! Wait up, Usa!" a familiar voice cried from behind her, and pounding footsteps caught up to her. They went through this every day.

          "Sorry, little sister, but you know how it is," panted Bunny as they rounded a corner to run along the block leading the small, decaying apartment they lived in.

          "It's okay, Usa," smiled Hotaru.

          "Little sister, you know I never get sharp with you, but for crying out loud, stop calling me Usa!" exclaimed Bunny while they thundered up the creaky stairs.

          "Oops!" Hotaru blushed. "It slipped my mind, U—er, big sister. Sorry. I'll make sure not to forget again."

          "That's fine. We're here!" Bunny grinned breathlessly, unlocking the seven locks on the door in a specific order.

          At last, the two burst into the apartment and were greeted by Chibiusa's babysitter, Sayoko. Bunny gave the kind woman a smile in thanks and scooped up her daughter in her arms. The pink-haired little girl grinned and squeaked, "Mama!"

          Bunny squeezed her close and kissed her, but looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. She had five minutes to get to her job as a cashier at the market across the street and down one block. She returned Chibiusa to Sayoko, nodded to Hotaru, and they once again dashed out the door, down the stairs, and went in opposite directions when they got to the road. Hotaru raced back to school while Bunny struggled to arrive on time for her job.

          Three hours later, Hotaru and Bunny met back up in front of their building. They trudged up the stairs together and collapsed on the couch once they got inside the living room of the apartment.

          "Miss Moon," Sayoko started, "some men came by and told me to give you this. They said something about movies." She handed the exhausted eighteen-year-old a slip of neon-green paper with EVICTION NOTICE written in boldface at the top.

          _"What?"_ shrieked Bunny, jumping up from the couch. "We can't be evicted! This is all we have!"

          "Big sister, are you okay?" Hotaru asked, kneeling down beside the crumpled blonde on the floor and placing a gentle hand on her shaking back.

          "No, little sister. I'm not sure if I'll ever be okay again," Bunny whimpered, handing the dark-haired girl the notice.

          "Oh my god," Hotaru breathed after she finished reading. "Where will we go, big sister?" she questioned worriedly.

          "You are always welcome to stay with me," Sayoko offered.

          "No, Sayoko. I don't wish to burden you. You do enough for us already, taking care of the apartment and Chibiusa while we're away," Bunny declined, though she wondered for a brief moment afterward if she should have accepted. She had been working three jobs every day for the past two years to support herself, Hotaru, and Chibiusa. She'd had to drop out of school and move out of the house when she became pregnant by her ex-boyfriend, Mamoru Chiba.

          She had to pay Sayoko a small sum every week for her services, not to mention the monthly rent for the apartment, which was the cheapest one available, considering the condition of the place. And not only that, she had to buy food, clothing, and other necessities so she and her charges could survive. Hotaru mostly wore hand-me-downs from Bunny. The older girl would also alter some of Hotaru's old clothes to fit Chibiusa, who had turned two the previous summer.

          Hotaru would have stayed home to take care of the toddler, but Bunny insisted that she go to school and get the education Bunny herself had missed out on. She wouldn't wish her life on anyone, especially her beloved little sister. True, they were not actually sisters, but they were close enough to be. Hotaru had been in the hospital around the same time of Chibiusa's birth, and she and Bunny had gotten to know each other. At that time, Bunny had gone by the name of Usagi Tsukino, but when her parents booted her out of the house, her friends rejected her, and Mamoru abandoned her, she changed her name to Bunny Moon.

          Bunny sniffled and stood up, still wiping away her tears. She straightened her dress, smoothed out her hair, and helped Hotaru to her feet. They hugged for a long moment before Bunny paid Sayoko and the babysitter left.

          "Little sister, did you understand what that was about?" Bunny inquired, indicating the paper still in Hotaru's hand.

          "Mostly. I'm unsure about some of it, though," Hotaru answered.

          "We aren't being evicted because we've been late in paying bills or anything like that," Bunny began. "We have to leave because they're demolishing this building in favor of constructing a movie theatre. The old couple that owns the complex was instructed to empty it of the tenants, and we're the only ones. They're getting paid a huge amount of money and are going to retire to the Bahamas. You know we can't take everything. No beds, no nothing like that. Find all our suitcases and pack all the things we can take."

          "Big sister," Hotaru said, her lower lip trembling, and Bunny swept her into another embrace.

          "Don't cry, little sister," Bunny soothed, though she was crying into Hotaru's dark hair. "Everything will turn out okay, I promise. We'll still be together and we'll be okay."

          Hotaru cried into Bunny's shirt for a while longer before drying her violet eyes and bidding goodbye to Bunny, who had to hurry to get to a mansion miles away where she had been hired as a maid two days before. She couldn't be late on her first day there.


	2. Pack Up All Your Sorrows

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership of _Gundam Wing_, _Sailor Moon_, or "Thankyou." I am borrowing them for entertainment purposes only; no money is being made from the writing or reading of this story.

**Bunny Moon**

©2001-2002 by Kei

**::Chapter 2 – Pack Up All Your Sorrows::**

_And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall___

_It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad___

          Bunny burst through the front doors of the palatial mansion, breathing hard, gasping for air. She leaned against a pillar in the foyer for a moment, closing her eyes and letting her breathing return to a normal rate. When she at last opened her eyes, she found herself looking a boy her age with platinum blond hair and hypnotic blue eyes.

          "Are you the new maid?" he asked, studying her.

          "Yes." She bowed. "My name is Bunny Moon," she introduced herself.

          "I'm Quatre Raberba Winner," he replied.

          "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Winner," she said. "I'm very sorry for my lateness, but I had some things to take care of at home."

          "No apologies needed. Next time, just phone and I'll send someone to pick you up. It's faster," he told her.

          "I don't have a phone," she said softly, her head drooping towards the floor, the golden streamers of hair falling from her buns seeming to droop as well.

          "Oh," he said, biting his lip and blushing a bit in embarrassment. "Well, in that case, just try your best to be on time. And if you're not, I don't care very much. I know that you must lead a busy life and can't devote all of your time to a single thing like being a maid."

          "Thank you very much, Lord Winner," she said. "Your understanding means a great deal to me. I appreciate it. Now, where should I start?" she asked.

          "Let me find Rashid. He'll be able to explain everything to you," Quatre said, and disappeared. Moments later, a fierce-looking man with dark features came to Bunny and gave her a grand tour of the house and told her the routine. By the time they were finished, Bunny's planned shift had ended.

          She started walking out the door when Quatre stopped her.

          "Miss Moon, please wait a moment!" he called after her and blocked her path. "Let me give you a ride home," he offered.

          "Thank you, Lord Winner," she said, her crystalline eyes more expressive of her thanks than her words.

          "Think nothing of it," he smiled, and a car drove up. He opened the door for her and climbed in after her. "Oh, and Miss Moon, you don't have to call me Lord Winner. Just Quatre will be fine."

          "Alright, Mr. Quatre," she answered with a nod as they drove into town and she gave the driver directions to the crumbling apartment building.

          They arrived and Quatre escorted her to her apartment, leaving no room for her to argue. She felt deeply ashamed that her new boss, young as he was, had to see the conditions she lived in, with paint peeling off the walls, wallpaper fading, and carpets dirtied beyond the point of cleaning, stained with disgusting, unknown substances.

          They walked up the wobbly flights of stairs to the third floor, where they came upon two men and a woman dressed in black business suits and wearing sunglasses despite the evening darkness.

          "What's going on here?" Bunny demanded, marching up to the trio, followed by Quatre.

          "Miss Bunny Moon?" the woman questioned, cradling Chibiusa.

          "Yes. What are you doing with my little sister and Chibiusa? Let them go!" she ordered.

          "I'm afraid we can't do that, Miss Moon," said one of the men restraining a protesting, biting, kicking Hotaru. "We're from family services, and we are putting these two minors in foster homes because you are unfit to take care of them."

          "Big sister is perfectly fit to take care of us, you bastard!" Hotaru shrieked, her foot connecting with one of the men's shins.

          "Little sister, watch your mouth!" scolded Bunny before turning back to the woman. "Will they be well-taken care of?" she asked.

          "Yes, very well," the woman nodded, and from the warmth in her face, Bunny knew she wasn't lying.

          "You're just accepting this, Bunny?" Hotaru exclaimed in disbelief, gaping at her. "You're giving up? You promised everything would be okay! You said we'd be together and everything would be okay! You lied to me! What about Chibiusa? What about me? What about your little sister!" she screamed, sobbing.

          "Little sister," Bunny whispered, wrapping her arms around the quivering girl whom the two men had released. "Everything will be okay. A nice family will give you a better home than I can, and Chibiusa, too. And we will be together, in our hearts. Keep me in your heart, little sister, and you will never be alone. And keep hope in your heart, too, and everything will be okay."

          "Big sister," Hotaru cried into her shoulder. "I promise I won't let Chibiusa forget you. I swear I won't."

          "Thank you, little sister. I love you, very much," she said, holding the smaller girl away from her.

          "I love you, too, big sister," Hotaru sniffled, her eyes still shining with tears. "Goodbye."

          "Goodbye," Bunny whispered, urging herself not to cry. She tried to be strong as the woman let her hold Chibiusa for a final time. She rocked the toddler in her arms.

          "My beautiful, beautiful Chibiusa," she murmured. "How much I love you. I know you won't forget me. Little sister won't let you. Remember to always be happy. Goodbye, Chibiusa."

          "Bye-bye, Mama!" Chibiusa squealed, giving her mother a sloppy baby kiss on the cheek before Bunny handed her back to the sunglasses-clad woman.

          One man held onto Hotaru again while the other gathered the bags containing the two girls' belongings. Then they and the woman left and Bunny fell to her knees, holding her face in her hands, sobbing for all she was worth. Quatre immediately knelt beside her and hugged her in wordless comfort. They stayed like that for more than an hour, Bunny crying and Quatre doing his best to be her pillar of strength.


	3. Secrets of the Cold

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership of _Gundam Wing_, _Sailor Moon_, or "Thankyou." I am borrowing them for entertainment purposes only; no money is being made from the writing or reading of this story.

**Bunny Moon**

©2001-2002 by Kei

**::Chapter 3 – Secrets of the Cold::******

_I drank too much last night, got bills to pay, my head just feels in pain___

_I missed the bus and there'll be hell today, I'm late for work again___

          Quatre, being one of the most kindhearted people alive, invited Bunny to live and work at his mansion, and wouldn't take no for an answer. She thanked him profusely, and when they said goodnight to each other, she always added at least a quick "Thanks." He told her repeatedly that she needn't say it, but she always did.

          Bunny continued to work her other jobs, saving up every last cent so she could afford to buy a decent place to live and get Hotaru and Chibiusa back. She worked extra hard and tried to be early all the time, because some of her salary was deducted depending on how late she arrived.

          One day, as she rushed out the door of the mansion, she slammed straight into someone and stumbled back a few steps. She raised her eyes to see a gun barrel pointed right between them, wielded by a boy her age with unruly dark brown hair and cold Prussian blue eyes.

          "I'm going to kill you," he threatened in a voice that might have chilled anybody else to the core. But not Bunny.

          "Do I look like I care, stupid? I have somewhere to be, so get out of my way!" she yelled furiously, slapping the pistol away and shoving rudely past him so she could run like the wind to the restaurant where she worked as a waitress, paid by minimum wage and tips.

          "Damn, who was that?" Heero Yuy muttered to himself, putting his gun away and facing Quatre, who had come up behind him carrying a pink purse.

          The blond boy went to the door and shouted, "Miss Bunny! Come back! You forgot this!"

          She skidded to a halt, did an about-face, and scurried back to the front porch. "Thank you, sweetheart," she managed to say before kissing his cheek and shooting off again to the restaurant.

          "Quatre, who is that crazy girl?" Heero questioned, staring after the retreating young woman.

          "Oh, you mean Miss Bunny? She's working here as a maid," Quatre said simply.

          "Living, too?" Heero added.

          "Yes. She was evicted from her apartment about two weeks ago," Quatre explained.

          "Probably wasn't paying her bills, huh?" Heero smirked.

          "Heero, sometimes you can be so ignorant and rude," Quatre blurted out. "Miss Bunny has had a hard, difficult life, but she is honorable."

          "And we haven't had hard lives, Quatre?" Heero shot back.

          "Not in the same way. I believe our lives were more physically difficult than anything else. Yes, killing people can be emotionally damaging, but she has felt loss much more deeply. I don't know her whole story yet, but from what I do know, our lives are nothing compared to hers," Quatre said quietly, shutting the door and heading into the living room. Heero followed him, pondering his short speech. The girl intrigued him.

          Later on that evening, Bunny returned to the mansion to begin cleaning up, and she came upon Quatre, Trowa, two boys she didn't recognize, and the same jerk from that morning. She had met Quatre's close friend Trowa Barton early on in her stay, and she found him to be polite, if quiet.

          "Miss Bunny, these are some friends of mine I'd like to introduce you to," Quatre stated, rising from his seat and beckoning to Bunny. "This is Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, and Heero Yuy, who I think you've already, uh, 'run into,' " he grinned.

          "Mr. Quatre, please," Bunny sighed, shaking her head as an amused grin lifted on her face. "I'm Bunny Moon, and you can call me just Bunny," she said, bowing to them. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Maxwell, Mr. Chang…" She paused, not sure whether she was pleased to formally meet Heero Yuy. "…Mr. Yuy," she finished, glaring daggers at him with her sky-blue eyes. She already distrusted men enough after what Mamoru had done to her, and this boy did not help matters. She sometimes wondered about how easily she had trusted Quatre, but from the look in his eyes, she knew he wouldn't betray her.

          "It's always a pleasure to meet pretty ladies, Miss Moon," Duo smiled. "And you can just call me Duo."

          She blushed and tried to find an interesting thread in the carpet. "Alright, Duo."

          "It's never very pleasing to meet a weak woman such as you," Wufei said, looking her over with critical black eyes.

          "Well, I'm glad you're blunt and direct, Mr. Chang. I knew someone…like that…once…" She trailed off, realizing she had almost started speaking about a past that caused her pain to think of for even a moment. "I'm sorry that you feel I am weak, but we're all entitled to our opinions, right?" she chirped, which took Wufei by surprise. Usually calling women weak at least got him a scowl from any females present.

          "It's nice to see you again, Bunny," Trowa spoke up, and Bunny gave him a small smile.

          "Likewise, Trowa," she replied. "Well, Mr. Quatre, I've gotta get to work. You boys try not to make a mess, please. This mansion is big and hard to clean," she requested, going up the stairs to change into some old clothes and fix her hair.

          She bounded down not long after, wearing some faded, torn blue jeans, an old pink T-shirt, white sneakers, and her sun-gold hair plaited in a braid that was wrapped into a bun on the back of her head. She grabbed a broom and other cleaning supplies and busied herself sweeping the kitchen. Quatre ushered his company out onto the back porch.

          "You should make a move, Quatre," Duo winked at the blond, nudging him lightly in the ribs. "That right there has got to be one of the cutest chicks I have ever seen."

          "Duo, don't treat Miss Bunny like she's an object. And, no, I will not be making any 'moves' on her, as you call them. I already told Heero this morning that her life's been tough and she's been through a lot," Quatre said.

          "Why?" Duo questioned.

          "It's not my place to say, and I don't really know anyway," Quatre shrugged.

          Just then, the doorbell rang, and the five boys turned to look through the large windows as Bunny answered it and began exclaiming over a letter she had received. She tore open the envelope and excitedly read the letter. She pressed it over her heart and started crying tears of joy.

          The letter was from Hotaru, saying she had found out from the people at the family services agency that Bunny had taken up residence at Quatre's place. She wrote that the middle-aged couple that had taken her and Chibiusa in was friendly and caring, but she wouldn't forget Bunny. In fact, she and Chibiusa would be allowed to visit the next day. Bunny could barely contain herself, and she ran outside to tell Quatre, still crying her sparkling blue eyes out.


	4. Usagi's Death

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership of _Gundam Wing_, _Sailor Moon_, or "Thankyou." I am borrowing them for entertainment purposes only; no money is being made from the writing or reading of this story.

**Bunny Moon**

©2001-2002 by Kei

**::Chapter 4 – Usagi's Death::******

_And even if I'm there, they'll all imply that I might not last the day___

_And then you call me and it's not so bad, it's not so bad and___

_I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life___

_Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life_

          Quatre's four friends came over again the following day, and the group was relaxing on the front porch when a car pulled up and out stepped a thirteen-year-old girl holding a pink-haired baby no more than two years old.

          Bunny nearly ripped the front door off its hinges in her hurry to get to Hotaru and Chibiusa.

          "Little sister!" she cried, running towards Hotaru. "Chibiusa!"

          "Big sister!" exclaimed Hotaru as Bunny smothered her and the baby with her enthusiastic hug. They both started crying as they held each other, and Chibiusa kept cheering, "Mama! Mama!"

          The five boys on the porch watched wordlessly the happy reunion. Bunny was on her knees, hugging and kissing the two children. At last she stood up, wiped some dust and sand off her pants, and gladly took Chibiusa out of Hotaru's thin arms. She propped up the ruby-eyed child on her left hip and grasped her right hand onto Hotaru's as they began walking back to the house.

          "Good afternoon. Are you going to introduce us, Miss Bunny?" Quatre smiled warmly at Hotaru and Chibiusa.

          "Yes, of course, Mr. Quatre," Bunny answered. "This is my little sister Hotaru Tomoe and my—"

          "Her other little sister, Usagi Moon," Hotaru cut in, glancing at Bunny out of the corner of her eyes, knowing the blonde understood. "We all just call her Chibiusa."

          "Little sister, Chibiusa, these are my friends Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, and Heero Yuy," Bunny told them and was shocked when Chibiusa seemed to start reaching her short arms out to Heero, who eyed the baby warily.

          "Go on, Mr. Yuy," Bunny said in a tone of voice Heero had never heard her use before, except the day before when she thanked Quatre for her purse. "I think Chibiusa likes you."

          "Well, um, I—," he tried to say when Bunny dumped the toddler into his arms. He hoisted her up a little and she giggled.

          "Can you say 'Heero,' Chibiusa?" grinned Bunny, and then she turned to Hotaru, who was tugging on her shirt. "What, little sister?"

          "Big sister," Hotaru whispered fiercely, "do they know about your past?"

          "No," Bunny replied. "Mr. Quatre only knows a little, and that's because he was there when they took you away from me."

          "Let's all go inside, shall we?" Quatre piped up, shepherding them in.

          As they stepped inside, Heero gave Chibiusa back to Bunny. The small girl kept saying, "Mama, Mama."

          "Mama?" Heero said, raising a questioning, suspicious eyebrow.

          Bunny wasn't about to let him catch her off-guard. "Mom died right after giving birth to Chibiusa, so I'm the closest thing to a mother she's ever known," she clarified.

          "Oh," he said, eyes narrowing slightly. Heero saw through her lie, but decided not to call her on it. He sensed something wrong with this picture, though he couldn't put his finger on it.

          At last, around dinnertime, Hotaru and Chibiusa were picked up. Bunny bid them a tearful goodbye, but reminded herself that she had to stay strong. She would keep working hard and save up the money to get back her little sister and daughter.

          Before he left for the day, Heero stopped to speak with Bunny for a minute. She didn't trust him in the least, but let him talk.

          "You have a secret, Miss Moon, and believe me when I say I intend to find out what it is," he warned.

          "We all have secrets, Mr. Yuy. Some just hide them better than others," she answered coolly.

          "You're not who you claim to be. I think you're pulling the wool over Quatre's eyes. I'm sure he'll soon see the light," he said.

          "Why do you even care?" she spat. "Are you really concerned about Mr. Quatre's welfare or just about satisfying your own curiosity? You think I have secrets? Go ahead and try to find out, but I guarantee that the only way you will ever know anything about me is to get me to put my trust in you. And I trust _nobody_," she said acidly, then ran up the stairs.

          "Quatre, for your own well-being, you should find out as much about that Bunny girl as possible," Heero told the other boy before walking away.

          Quatre stared after him for a moment, then looked up at Trowa. "This isn't something I usually say, but right now I don't trust Heero so much. It's a tad uncharacteristic of him to make a comment like that, don't you think?"

          "Yes, I agree with you, Quatre. I think Heero considers her a threat in some way. Possibly because she is even more secretive than he is," Trowa replied, and Quatre grinned.

          From her window, Bunny watched Heero disappear into the night. "Heero Yuy, you'll never find out anything about me, because Bunny Moon doesn't even exist. If you want to know anything at all, you'll have to find Usagi Tsukino, and the thing about her is that…"

          Memories hit her then, of her parents yelling at her, of her own father calling her a whore. Her friends pretending to be understanding, but their eyes not masking their disgust with her. Finally, Mamoru, with his arm around another girl's waist, saying with a derisive sneer in his voice that "Usako" was an immature loser with no life. He laughed at her, laughed at a love she had truly believed would be everlasting.

          Her life was so dark during the months of her pregnancy, as Chibiusa grew inside her. Hotaru, her little sister, had been a shining ray of hope. They spent time together, getting to know each other, putting faith in one another, becoming a family.

          Hotaru was an orphan. Her parents had both been killed in an explosion in her scientist father's basement, and Hotaru had been in the hospital for most of her life due to injuries caused by the accident. But Bunny's companionship and love had given her new strength, and she began to get better.

          They went house-hunting together after agreeing that Hotaru would live with Bunny and Chibiusa. One, big, happy family.

          "…she's dead."


	5. I've Told You My Story Now

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership of _Gundam Wing_, _Sailor Moon_, or "Thankyou." I am borrowing them for entertainment purposes only; no money is being made from the writing or reading of this story.

**Bunny Moon**

©2001-2002 by Kei

**::Chapter 5 – I've Told You My Story Now::******

_Push the door, I'm home at last and I'm soaking through and through___

_Then you handed me a towel and all I see is you___

          Some months passed, with occasional visits from Hotaru and Chibiusa and letters from Hotaru. Bunny continued with her three jobs, storing away her salary, biding her time, and waiting for the perfect house to buy.

          "Is Quatre here?" Heero asked when he came over one weekend when Bunny didn't have work.

          "No," Bunny shook her head. "He's gone out for the day. You are welcome to come in, though, Mr. Yuy."

          He stepped in and remained in the foyer. She looked at him and said, "What?"

          "If we are the only two here, wouldn't it be polite of you to keep me company?" he said.

          "Still haven't found anything out yet, huh?" she smirked. "Sorry, Mr. Yuy, but I'm not that stupid. If I could sit down with you and have a nice conversation without you drowning me with questions, I would, but I can't, so I won't."

          He pursed his lips and retreated to the living room.

          At that moment, the doorbell rang. Bunny opened the door to reveal a mailman with a letter for her from Hotaru. She ripped apart the envelope and scanned the tearstained piece of paper before bursting into tears herself.

          "NO!" she cried, slumping to her knees, and Heero cautiously sneaked up. "This is impossible! They can't do this to me! No! They can't just take her away! God, _why?"_

          "What's the problem?" Heero asked in his monotone voice.

          "Some people want to adopt Chibiusa," she sniffled, clutching the letter.

          "So? You should be happy that she'll be in a good home," he said coldly.

          "You don't understand!" she wailed. "She has a good home! She has Hotaru and me!"

          "If she had a good home, she wouldn't be living with a foster family," Heero shot back, and she stopped crying abruptly. She got to her feet and walked right up to him, then drew back and slapped him with all her might.

          "You asshole," she snarled. "You really don't understand. Chibiusa is not my little sister. Chibiusa is my DAUGHTER!" she screamed, flinging the letter at him.

          Stunned as he was over his throbbing cheek, Heero managed to grab the letter and read it quickly.

          "Are you happy now, Heero Yuy?" she yelled at him, tears flying wildly down her flushed cheeks. "You know my secret! Usagi Moon is my _daughter!_ And they have no right to take her away from me! I've had a shitty enough life as it is, and I don't need them to take away one of the only things that keeps me going!"

          Heero felt exceptionally guilty. "Miss Moon, forgive me. I'm very sorry, I didn't know—"

          "Damn right you didn't know!" she sobbed, covering her face with her hands. "I'd have thought you'd be having a party by now! Let it be known! Usagi Moon is, in fact, Bunny's daughter!" she raged sarcastically.

          "Bunny," he murmured, placing a gentle hand on her arm. She stopped crying long enough to glance down and stare for a moment at the place they were connected, then locked eyes with him.

          "Shit," she muttered, roughly wiping away her tears with the arm he wasn't holding. "I'm going to tell you of all people, Heero Yuy, about my past."

          He guided her into the living room and they seated themselves on the couch.

          "My name isn't Bunny Moon," she began. "When I was sixteen, when Chibiusa was born, I changed it from Usagi Tsukino. That's probably why you couldn't find out anything about me, because my records are under Usagi Tsukino.

          "I was dating this guy, Mamoru Chiba. He was two years older than me, and he got me pregnant. I had thought he was the kind of guy who would take responsibility and marry me, or at least promise to, and help care for the baby. But he dumped me on the spot and took up with some other girl."

          She didn't notice Heero clenching and unclenching his fists in anger towards this Mamoru Chiba jerk that had wrought such anguish on the beautiful Bunny.

          "When I told my friends, I expected them to be supportive and try to make me feel better. They did for a while, but it was all lies. They eventually stopped speaking to me, and I know more than one of them had a hand in the rumor that went around my school that I was easy.

          "My parents—that was the worst. They kicked me out of the house and left me to fend for myself. I stayed at the house of a loyal friend, Naru Osaka, and continued to attend school. But I had to make trips to the obstetrician frequently and so I missed a lot of class. I was forced to drop out. But when I went to the hospital, I met this sweet girl named Hotaru Tomoe. We got to know each other and she became my adoptive little sister. She was understanding and supportive of my situation, and after Chibiusa's birth and the changing of my name, we got some money together and rented an apartment.

          "I had to hire a babysitter for Chibiusa while I worked three jobs and Hotaru went to school. Those three jobs paid for the sitter, rent, food, and other things we needed to live. Our lives were fairly smooth. I mean, we survived. But, of course, it didn't last.

          "Some big development company decided to build a huge multiplex theatre on the block our apartment building was on. We were the only tenants and our landlords were ancient, so we were evicted. These people from family services came and took Hotaru and Chibiusa to live with a foster family indefinitely. I didn't know anyone could adopt them!" she cried, breaking down again into Heero's chest.

          "Bunny…is it all right to call you that?" he ventured.

          "Since when do you care about my permission?" she retorted, blinking to get the tears out of her eyes.

          "Bunny, I know you probably don't like to infringe on other people's hospitality, but if you explained all of this to Quatre, he would spend his life savings to get your daughter and little sister back for you," Heero informed her.

          "Would he? Really, Heero?" she asked, her voice small and hopeful like a child's.

          "Yes, really." He nodded, smiling a bit at the abandonment of the cold formality she usually called him with.


	6. After Everything's Over

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership of _Gundam Wing_, _Sailor Moon_, or "Thankyou." I am borrowing them for entertainment purposes only; no money is being made from the writing or reading of this story.

**Bunny Moon**

©2001-2002 by Kei

**::Chapter 6 – After Everything's Over::******

_And even if my house falls down now, I wouldn't have a clue___

_Because you're near me and___

_I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life___

_Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life_

          Quatre didn't have to spend his life savings. It didn't take much to convince the family services that Hotaru and Chibiusa would have a good life with Bunny.

          Once Bunny revealed the secret, all the boys were understanding, even Wufei. Bunny realized that simply because Mamoru had betrayed her trust and stabbed her in the back, it didn't mean all other people in the world would repeat his actions.

          Strangely enough, the encounters between Heero and Bunny were filled with more tension and awkwardness. They could barely look at each other, and it was personally annoying Duo to no end.

          "Those two are such idiots!" he would rant to anyone who would listen.

          "Look who's talking," Wufei remarked.

          "Wu-bear, how cruel!" exclaimed Duo in mock hurt. "I'm going to go cry now! Mommy! Mommy! Wufei's being mean again! He made the God of Death cry!"

          "Shut up, stupid Maxwell," Wufei scorned the self-proclaimed God of Death.

          "You do love me!" Duo grinned, clutching his heart as his cobalt eyes glimmered with faked joy. "Oh, Wu-bear, you do care!"

          "Don't call me that!" Wufei raged.

          "Anyway," Duo continued, ignoring the infuriated Chinese boy, "they need to, like, get together and realize that they like each other!"

          "I agree," Quatre joined in. "It's obvious that Heero and Miss Bunny have feelings for each other, but they're afraid to show them."

          "Yes," said Trowa softly.

          "So what's the plan?" Duo inquired eagerly, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

          "Big sister! Mr. Trowa and Mr. Quatre are taking me and Chibiusa out!" Hotaru called to Bunny, who was working in the kitchen.

          "Okay, little sister! Have fun and be careful!" she called back.

          She heard the door open, followed by a "Good afternoon, Mr. Heero" from Hotaru. Bunny gasped and gazed slowly down at her attire. She wore dirty pants and a ragged shirt under a flour-spattered red apron, and some of the white substance had gotten on her face and in her hair. She desperately tried to beat it off, but stopped her movement when Heero entered the kitchen. She whistled and tried to act nonchalant.

          "Hello," she said at last, untying her apron and hanging it up on a little hook screwed into the wall nearby.

          "Afraid to say my name?" he questioned, a small smirk painted across his countenance. "Worried you might imbue it with some sort of feeling?"

          "Do you have the same fear?" she asked, but remembered how helpful he had been to her. "I don't know if I ever got to thank you for convincing me to go speak with Quatre. He made the payments and all, but he never would have had the chance if you hadn't been there to listen and talk to me. I am very grateful for that."

          "I'm glad you realized you could trust me," he answered. "I'm also glad you have your family back, your daughter and your little sister."

          Silently, swiftly, she stepped over to him and embraced him tightly, resting her head against his shoulder. Surprised, Heero hugged her back. He held her away at arm's length, and reached up to dust the flour from her blonde hair. When he finished that task, his gentle fingers smoothed away the white powder from her face. She couldn't help but feel good inside at his touch.

          He had wiped away all the flour and was moving his hand away when her hand darted up and clasped it.

          "Heero," she whispered earnestly, asking him with her eyes to kiss her.

          He smiled. "Bunny," he murmured before pressing his lips to hers tenderly and wrapping his arms around her.

          They parted and she hugged him again, giggling slightly into his shoulder.

          "What's so funny?" he inquired.

          "I was just thinking about some of our encounters," she replied. "When we first met, you said you would kill me and I totally brushed you off. And then I slapped you that day, and now this. We've had an interesting relationship, eh, Heero?"

          "Yes, we have. And I have to say that I'm a bit jealous now because you called Quatre 'sweetheart' that first day I met you," he admitted.

          "Quatre is a sweetheart, but I honestly don't think anyone could compare to you, Heero. I care very deeply for you, you know, even if I didn't show it for a while. I always thought you were cute, but like I could go up to you and say that after you aimed a gun between my eyes and said, 'I'm going to kill you,' " she said.

          He chuckled, running his fingers through her silky hair. "Thanks, Bunny. Would you say you love me?"

          "That's still hard for me to say, Heero," she confessed sadly. "After what Mamoru did to me, I never wanted to be near men again."

          "Bunny," he said, cupping her chin and forcing her to meet his Prussian blue eyes. She could see all his emotions in their once-cold depths.

          "I love you, Heero," she said.

          "Me, too," he echoed, kissing her again.

_I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life___

_Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life_

**—finis—**


End file.
